


Star time

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Stars
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando quel pomeriggio Ryosuke aveva deciso di addentrarsi nel ripostiglio di casa di Daiki, avrebbe dovuto immaginare fin da subito che non si trattasse della migliore delle idee.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Star time

**_~ Star Time ~_ **

Quando quel pomeriggio Ryosuke aveva deciso di addentrarsi nel ripostiglio di casa di Daiki, avrebbe dovuto immaginare fin da subito che non si trattasse della migliore delle idee.

Si stava annoiando, e per quanto il più grande lo avesse avvertito del fatto che lo sgabuzzino non era precisamente in ordine, aveva comunque voluto provare a dare un’occhiata.

Ben presto si era ritrovato sommerso da oggetti non meglio precisati, parecchi vestiti da dare via, alcuni libri e una montagna di quelle che Yamada non avrebbe saputo descrivere in altro modo se non cianfrusaglie.

Non si era perso d’animo tuttavia, e aveva continuato a frugare fra i vari oggetti, sistemandoli e mettendone qualcuno da parte, mentre il fidanzato di tanto in tanto passava davanti alla porta e ridacchiava, dicendogli di lasciar perdere e che quella contro il disordine del ripostiglio era una causa persa in partenza.

Yamada continuava ad ignorarlo, seduto sul pavimento ed intento a cercare una coerenza nel modo in cui gli oggetti erano ammonticchiati.

Era passata più di un’ora quando finalmente riuscì a mettere in ordine più di metà della roba, compresi libri e vestiti, e fu continuando a cercare che si imbatté in un telescopio.

Curioso prese l’oggetto insieme al treppiedi, rigirandoselo fra le mani quasi affascinato, domandandosi poi cosa ci facesse Daiki con una cosa così inusuale da tenere in casa.

Non gli aveva mai fatto parola di un suo particolare interesse nei confronti del cielo, delle stelle o dello spazio, comunque.

Si rialzò in piedi, raggiungendo il fidanzato in salotto con il telescopio sottobraccio, mettendosi di fianco a lui sul divano.

“Daiki, questo cos’è?” domandò, curioso, mentre il più grande metteva a fuoco l’oggetto in mano al più piccolo e sgranava gli occhi, sorridendo.

“Oh, ma guarda... avevo anche dimenticato di averlo.” gli disse, prendendolo e anche lui rigirandoselo fra le mani, come se avesse scordato come fosse fatto. “Me lo hanno regalato i miei nonni quando andavo ancora alla scuola media, parecchi anni fa. Lo trovavo affascinante, per un po’ di tempo l’ho anche usato, ma...” si portò una mano dietro la testa, ridacchiando imbarazzato. “Suppongo che sia stata una di quelle passioni momentanee da ragazzino.”

Ryosuke gli sorrise, accennando con il capo alla porta-finestra che dava sulla veranda.

“Stasera dopo cena possiamo montarlo, che cosa ne dici? Non ho mai guardato il cielo con un telescopio, sembra interessante.” propose, mordendosi un labbro con aspettativa, in attesa della risposta del più grande.

Daiki scrollò le spalle ed annuì, protendendo una mano verso di lui e scompigliandogli affettuosamente i capelli.

“Non vedo perché no. Farebbe piacere anche a me, in fondo. È poi è davvero bellissimo, riesci a vedere le stelle in un modo incredibile.” ridacchiò, di nuovo. “È davvero buono. Mio nonno deve aver decisamente sopravvalutato il mio interesse, a suo tempo.”

Yamada si alzò in piedi, diretto verso la veranda.

“Lo vado a montare, nel frattempo.” comunicò. “Prepari da mangiare, nel frattempo? Così aspettiamo che faccia buio e usciamo. C’è anche bel tempo oggi, non fa freddo.” sospirò, soddisfatto. “Voglio vedere le stelle. E anche un pianeta. Mi sono sempre chiesto come debbano essere fatti gli altri pianeti, tu no Dai-chan?”

Il più grande non gli rispose, ma all’altro non parve importare più di tanto, e si diresse verso l’esterno, contento.

A Daiki di tanto in tanto sembrava di avere a che fare con un bambino per il modo in cui Ryosuke si emozionava per le piccole cose, ma non l’aveva mai ritenuta una caratteristica negativa.

Gli piaceva quel lato di lui.

E, lo sapeva, gli sarebbe piaciuta anche quella serata passata in modo diverso dal solito.

***

“Dai-chan, presto!” lo chiamò Ryosuke da fuori la veranda, mentre l’altro era ancora in cucina, sul punto di finire di lavare le stoviglie usate per la cena.

“Arrivo, Ryo. E poi non ti preoccupare, non credo che il cielo abbia altri impegni. Dovrebbe rimanere lì ancora per un po’.” lo prese in giro, non sorprendendosi del non ricevere risposta.

Finì di asciugare le ultime scodelle e finalmente anche lui uscì in veranda, trovando il fidanzato intento a tenere lo sguardo fisso verso l’alto, di fianco al telescopio.

“Finalmente ce l’hai fatta!” lo riprese, voltandosi verso di lui con una smorfia.

“Potevi anche guardarci da solo, sai? La lente è comunque una sola.”

Yamada scrollò le spalla, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“No. Dobbiamo essere insieme, se no dov’è la parte divertente?”

Daiki gli sorrise, afferrandogli un polso ed attirandolo contro di sé, posandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra prima che il più piccolo si ritraesse, portando il viso di fronte alla lente del telescopio.

L’altro si sforzò di non ridere per la sua impazienza e lo raggiunse, posizionando meglio il treppiedi e portando l’occhio alla lente, cominciando a girare la manopola della messa a fuoco fino a quando non ebbe una visuale chiara.

Si spostò da un lato allora, facendo cenno a Yamada come di accomodarsi.

“Te l’ho sistemato. Puoi spostarlo come preferisci, se non riesci a vedere bene gira questa manopola.” indicò un lato del telescopio. “È tutto tuo.” 

Il più piccolo si morse il labbro inferiore, emozionato, e prese il posto di Daiki dietro al telescopio, quasi con timore reverenziale.

Non passarono che pochi secondi prima che Arioka lo vedesse trattenere il respiro, come incapace di parlare.

“Déi.” mormorò dopo pochi istanti, cominciando a spostare il telescopio delicatamente, quasi temesse di romperlo.

“Allora? Ti piace?” gli chiese il fidanzato, il tono di voce improvvisamente dolce, mentre guardava Ryosuke con tanta attenzione quanta l’altro ne aveva nel scrutare il cielo.

“È bellissimo, Daiki.” gli rispose questi, ancora con tono di voce assorto, impiegando qualche secondo per separare l’occhio dalla lente, quasi come se non riuscisse a farlo. “Sembra quasi di poter raggiungere le stelle. E sembrano così grandi. E anche più luminose di quando le vedi ad occhio nudo.” gli disse, con un sorriso sorpreso, tanto che Daiki non ebbe cuore di sottolineare quanto fosse ovvio quello che aveva appena detto. 

Tornò a guardare ancora per qualche minuto, trattenendo il fiato, mentre Daiki andava alle sue spalle e gli accarezzava lentamente la schiena, senza che l’altro sembrasse comunque farvi troppo caso.

“I pianeti, Daiki! Fammi vedere i pianeti!” esclamò poi, voltandosi verso di lui e trovandolo più vicino di quanto si aspettasse.

Il più grande non diede peso alle sue lamentele e lo costrinse a girarsi del tutto, posando le labbra sulle sue e tenendolo fermo per i fianchi, cercando di non farlo indietreggiare per non mandarlo contro il telescopio.

Ryosuke impiegò qualche secondo prima di arrendersi e rispondere al bacio, cercando con la bocca quella dell’altro, e mostrando tanto coinvolgimento quanto lui.

Fu così che Daiki si lasciò prendere alla sprovvista, e Yamada ne approfittò per scostarsi velocemente, sfuggendo alla sua presa e ridacchiando, indicando il telescopio con un cenno del capo.

“Prima fammi vedere i pianeti. Poi ne riparliamo.”

Arioka bofonchiò qualche blando insulto ai danni del fidanzato, tornando dietro la lente e cercando di riportare alla mente da che parte dovesse muovere il telescopio per riuscire a vedere Venere e Giove.

Quando ebbe individuato il primo, non senza difficoltà, lasciò nuovamente il passo a Yamada, meno felice di prima.

Non poteva dire che l’altro non avesse sortito un certo effetto su di lui, e voleva che facesse in fretta.

Rientrò in casa per qualche secondo, mentre Ryosuke parlava da solo rivolto al cielo, e afferrò una coperta e dei cuscini dal divano, certo del fatto che sarebbe stata una lunga notte.

Tanto valeva cominciare a mettersi comodo.

Quando tornò in veranda trovò Ryosuke intento a fissare nel vuoto con espressione assorta, lontano dal telescopio.

Nel sentirlo tornare si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli.

“Sai, sarà banale, però adesso capisco davvero cosa vogliono dire quando dicono che siamo davvero piccoli.”

Daiki, sentendo qualsiasi forma di malumore passargli in modo quasi istantaneo, non riuscì a non ridere.

Lasciò andare per terra coperta e cuscini e prese il fidanzato per le mani, tirandolo verso di sé.

“È bello, non è vero? E pensa che sono ancora più grandi di quanto tu possa immaginare.” gli disse, ammiccando al cielo con il capo. “Ti dispiace essere così piccolo?” aggiunse poi con un sorriso sornione, pizzicandogli una guancia.

“Ehi, _chibi_!” si ribellò l’altro. “Non pensare di essere così tanto più grande di me.” gli fece notare, per poi riempire la distanza fra di loro e tornare a posare le labbra sulle sue, riprendendo il bacio da dove l’avevano interrotto.

“Ora ti ho fatto vedere un pianeta. Posso avere la mia ricompensa?” mormorò Daiki contro la sua bocca.

Yamada scoppiò a ridere e non gli rispose.

Si spinse invece contro di lui, costringendolo a ricadere sopra i cuscini e sistemandosi sopra di lui, portando le gambe intorno alle sue e riprendendo a baciarlo, rabbrividendo quando le mani del fidanzato scivolarono oltre la sua maglietta e cominciarono ad accarezzargli curiose la schiena.

Daiki aveva voglia di urlare.

Si sentiva bene, bene come solo con Ryosuke riusciva a stare.

Era di quelle serate che si nutriva, e delle risate del più piccolo, e di quella quotidianità che era soltanto loro, alla quale non sarebbe mai stato in grado di rinunciare.

Continuò a baciarlo, affamato di quella bocca e di quella lingua, e del respiro pesante del più piccolo che si mescolava al proprio, mentre anche le sue mani cominciavano a vagare, sollevandogli la maglietta, gemendo di disappunto quando dovette smettere di baciarlo in modo tale che potessero toglierle.

Daiki lo prese allora dalla vita, mandandolo con la schiena contro il pavimento freddo e sorridendo lievemente quando lo vide fare una smorfia, senza perdersi tuttavia in quei dettagli e scendendo con la bocca sul suo corpo, mordendogli un capezzolo e soffiandoci sopra, scendendo a formare un percorso con la lingua fino al suo ombelico e più in basso, indugiando soltanto il tempo necessario a liberarsi dell’impiccio del resto dei vestiti che entrambi avevano addosso.

“Daiki...” mugolò il più piccolo quando questi avvolse delicatamente la mano intorno alla sua erezione, senza che fosse deciso, mantenendo il viso a debita distanza, divertendosi a vederlo tentare di spingere i fianchi verso di lui, in cerca di un contatto maggiore.

“Colpa tua che prima hai voluto scherzare, Ryo.” gli disse, senza essere serio, e poi lasciò andare il suo sesso, afferrandolo per i fianchi e costringendolo a voltarsi.

Gli schiuse le gambe con un ginocchio, sistemandovisi in mezzo e chinandosi su di lui, ripetendo quegli stessi movimenti compiuti sul suo petto, passando la lingua lungo la sua spina dorsale fino a scendere su di una natica, mordendola scherzosamente prima di spostarsi verso il centro, e di vedere Yamada tendersi per l’aspettativa.

La prima volta passò piano la lingua sulla sua apertura, in una pura provocazione.

La seconda volta fu più deciso, la terza spinse per cercare accesso dentro di lui, e alla quarta si aiutò con le dita, sentendolo gemere a voce più alta e continuando allora a prepararlo a quella maniera, cercando di andare avanti senza pensare a quanta voglia avesse di averlo subito, resistendo alla tentazione e continuando a penetrarlo con le dita e con la lingua.

Attese che l’altro sembrasse quasi sull’orlo della disperazione prima di decidersi a dargli qualcosa di più.

Mettendosi in ginocchio, si sistemò meglio su di lui, tirandolo per i fianchi contro il proprio bacino e facendogli sentire la propria erezione, chinandosi poi su di lui e passandogli la lingua sull’orecchio, sorridendo.

“Pronto?” gli chiese, prendendolo volutamente in giro mentre quegli si agitava sotto di lui.

“Ero pronto secoli fa, Daiki.” rispose a denti stretti, senza tuttavia avere il tempo di dire altro prima che il più grande si spingesse dentro di lui in un movimento secco e deciso.

Rimase fermo per qualche secondo soltanto, ben sapendo quanto fosse una precauzione non necessaria, poi si sfilò quasi del tutto dal corpo di Yamada, riaffondandovi subito dopo, più forte di prima, eccitandosi se possibile ancora di più al grido mal soffocato dell’altro.

Era una cosa che adorava, Daiki.

Adorava vedere Ryosuke agitarsi sotto di sé, adorava vederlo spingersi contro il suo corpo, sentirlo gemere e chiedere di più, e perdere qualsiasi forma di inibizione.

Non che non fosse disposto a concedergli, e anche in fretta, quello che voleva; gli piaceva comunque sentirselo chiedere, sentire quanto l’altro avesse bisogno di lui.

Lo strinse maggiormente per i fianchi, tanto forte da essere certo che la mattina dopo il più piccolo si sarebbe ritrovato qualche livido, e lo tirò contro di sé mentre muoveva in avanti i fianchi, arrivando sempre più a fondo dentro di lui, cercando di godersi il più possibile quel corpo stretto e maledettamente bollente.

Dopo svariati minuti lo vide portare una mano intorno al proprio sesso, muovendola velocemente, ansimando, stringendo forte gli occhi mentre Daiki cercava di angolare meglio le proprie spinte, fino a quando non lo vide raggiungere l’orgasmo, mordendosi forte un labbro e lasciandosi andare come se non avesse più le forze di reggersi, tenuto ormai soltanto dalle mani di Arioka ancora sui propri fianchi.

Quest’ultimo sapeva che non gli ci sarebbe voluto ancora molto, prima di arrivare al proprio limite.

Senza dargli il tempo di riprendersi si spinse ancora dentro di lui, a ritmo erratico, veloce, conficcandogli le unghie nella pelle, gemendo piano e ripetutamente il suo nome finché non venne a sua volta, reclinando indietro la testa e svuotandosi dentro di lui.

Trovò a malapena le forze di spostarsi di lato prima di ricadere a sua volta contro il pavimento freddo, facendo una smorfia e afferrando la coperta per coprirli entrambi.

Attirò il fidanzato contro di sé, baciandogli una tempia e sentendolo ridacchiare, mentre tornava con lo sguardo verso il cielo.

“Lo dicevo io che sarebbe stata una serata interessante, no?” gli chiese, sornione.

Daiki rise, annuendo.

“Ma su questo non avevo il minimo dubbio. Con te le serate in un modo o nell’altro finiscono sempre per essere interessanti.”

Yamada gli diede una leggera gomitata sul fianco, ma non diede cenno di voler cogliere la provocazione.

Sospirò, invece, stendendosi supino e usando il braccio del più grande come cuscino.

“Sai, forse alla fine non è così male essere piccolo, no?” gli disse dopo qualche minuto, piegando un angolo della bocca in un sorriso.

“Davvero?”

Ryosuke annuì, sollevandosi di poco e facendo come per abbassarsi sotto le coperte, sul corpo di Daiki.

“Esatto. Pensa a quante cose che non potrei fare se non fossi _così_ piccolo.” spiegò, prima di sparire alla vista del più grande oltre la coperta.

Arioka non riusciva a vederlo, solo a sentire la sua bocca muoversi su di lui.

Era stanco, ma non avrebbe mai osato lamentarsi.

Sorrise invece, e scosse la testa.

Lasciò vagare lo sguardo al cielo e la mente a Ryosuke che si divertiva a provocarlo.

Stare lì con lui, era davvero la perfezione. 


End file.
